the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Elika
Story Early life Presumably born in the City of Light, Elika was the daughter of the Mourning King and his wife. Throughout her childhood, she pretended to not enjoy being a princess. In some nights, however, she would reveal her true nature to her mother, who'm often told stories to her.[3] One night, she confronted her mother about a dream she had once. In the dream, night never ended and morning never came. Her mother reveals that she had the same dream. Elika asks her mother to talk about it and she obliges. She then tells her the tale of The Hunter, presumably for Elika to learn the importance of wisdom when story tales start becoming true. Prince of Persia (2008) Meeting the Prince While fleeing from the guards, Elika accidentally bumps into the Prince. However, wanting to allude her chasers, she leaves the Prince of himself and he follows. She is soon cornered by the guards and the Prince aids her in scaring them away. She questions the Prince on why he is following her and advises him to stay away from the kingdom. However, she is soon spotted again and leaves. The Chase As Elika and the Prince are being chased, her pursuers collapse a bring and sends the Prince plummeting. She uses her magic to fly and save him from certain death, though the use of her magic drained her. The Prince then lifts her up and questions how she did that. She replies with she doesn't know. He assumes the magic she can utilize may be connected to why her pursuers chase her, but she assure that they're only trying to kill him. He questions why but Elika doesn't tell him. She eventually regains her strength and presses on towards the temple that resides at the center of the kingdom, in which she requested the Prince to help her reach. The Temple At the temple, the Prince questions why it is highly secured. She tells him the temple is a prison for Ahriman and requests that he aid her. When they reached the Tree of Life, she encounters her father. Her father destroys the Tree of Life, releasing Ahriman. They escape the collapsing temple barely. She explains the only way to stop him now is to reach the Fertile ground spread throughout the land and heal to give the Tree of Life the power to once again seal away Ahriman. The Prince then reluctantly agrees to help her. Personality Elika is initially closed off and defensive around the Prince, not revealing anything about herself unless absolutely necessary. However, she gradually begins to reveal more about her past and the current situation as her trust in him builds throughout their journey. She is quite knowledgeable on both the Corrupted and Ahriman as well as the use of her powers, explaining the back story of every location and Corrupted in detail. She is unwilling to accept the Prince's insistence that she should give up saving her father. And although the Prince tries to encourage her, Elika soon shares his doubt about rescuing her father. Elika's personality becomes friendlier as the game progresses and she states that she is beginning to like the Prince more and more and would be greatly saddened to lose him. Elika believes not all the corrupted are pure evil, which is evidenced when she attempts to get the Warrior to turn against Ahriman and her defense of the Hunter when the Prince speaks ill about him. She also defends her father against the Prince's insults in their conversations, even as he becomes more corrupted, attempting to make him see reason and free him from the Corruption. Elika is proven right about the Warrior when in their final battle he throws them to safety before his destruction and she hopes he found the peace he never found in life. The Hunter is not treated as highly, but after defeating him, she does speak to him gently and releases him from Ahriman without much of a fight and hopes he has found peace as well. Elika's father is not freed due to his jumping into the corruption before she had a chance to release him. The Alchemist is treated less kindly by Elika because he betrayed the Ahura and created machines and monsters for use by Ahriman and attempts to say a good line for his demise which the Prince criticizes. She hates the Alchemist's machines and wishes to destroy them after Ahriman is sealed once again. The Concubine is outright hated by Elika because she is insane, attempting to drive a wedge between her and the Prince, as well seducing the Prince. Elika destroys her quite gladly. Trivia *In the early stages of the development of Prince of Persia, Elika was designed with long white hair, thin strap sandals as opposed to bare feet, and wore a red top. Elika also had a pair of daggers. *In Prince of Persia Epilogue after finishing the game, the prototype appearances of the Prince and Elika are unlocked. She also has two other alternate skins. One is Jade from Beyond Good & Evil where she is wearing a crop top, a green jacket, and green pants. *While she isnt a Disney Princess, Elika shares the common trope of her mother being dead long before the story of Prince of Persia starts. *Elika shares a common theme with Elisabeth from Bioshock Infinite and Ellie from'' The Last of Us, ''all three of them are female companions that fight along side a male counterpart, they all have brunette hair, and their names start with an E. *She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *Elika bears a striking resemblance to Natalie Portman. Gallery Elika.jpg|A portrait of Elika Elika_Jade.jpg_1280×720_.jpg|Elika's alternate skins: Jade, prototype Elika, and Farah Elika_POP_07.jpg|Elika meeting the Prince Elika_and_her_mother.jpg|Young Elika and her mother Elika_escaping_her_people_-_Artwork.jpg|Elika escaping her people Elika_Early_Concept.png|Beta Concept art Category:Persons Category:Video Game princesses Category:Badass princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Magic users princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Fictional characters Category:Adults Category:Tragic princesses